


College Ring

by lissara22



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Gen, Goodbyes, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Pre-Series, Reunions, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissara22/pseuds/lissara22
Summary: Кольцо должно было означать новое начало. Но перед каждым новым началом есть конец.Основано на том, что Аннабет рассказала Перси в "Похитителе молний" о кольце на ее ожерелье и о том, как она пыталась вернуться домой.
Kudos: 1





	College Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [College Ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344442) by [SpellStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellStorm/pseuds/SpellStorm). 



_Дорогая Аннабет,_

_Я не могу поверить, что прошел уже год с тех пор, когда я видел тебя в последний раз. Ты ушла так быстро и никогда не оглядывалась. Когда я вернулся домой и узнал, что ты исчезла, я был сломлен. Хелен очень переживала из-за того, что сказала тебе. Она ужасно жалеет, и я тоже. Я относился ко всем твоим словам так, будто ты это придумала, потому что я боялся потерять тебя, но в итоге все равно тебя потерял. Я не хотел верить, что ты так рано начала видеть все эти вещи, хотя твоя мать предупреждала меня. Теперь я знаю, что должен был прислушаться._

_Я знаю, что не заслуживаю этого, но, возможно, в твоем сердце хватит сил, чтобы простить меня? Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулась, милая. Пожалуйста, дай мне еще один шанс. Возвращайся домой._

_Я очень тебя люблю._

_Папа._

Светловолосая восьмилетняя девочка смотрела на лист бумаги, который сжимала в руках. Неровно выведенные слова слегка размазались из-за попавших на них слез.

— Аннабет? Что ты делаешь? — спросил ее старший брат Малкольм.

Она шмыгнула носом и подняла на него взгляд, крепко сжав в кулаке кольцо.

— Я хочу поехать домой.

* * *

Фредерик Чейз остановил машину у подножия высокого холма. Он бросил взгляд на пассажирское сиденье, но его жена молча смотрела прямо перед собой. Сзади спали близнецы. Он вздохнул и открыл дверь.

Подняв голову, он увидел две фигуры на вершине склона и начал подниматься к ним. Добравшись до них, он остановился и тихо позвал:

— Аннабет?

Девочка потеребила ремешок оранжевой спортивной сумки.

— Привет, пап. — Она подняла глаза, но не сделала ни единого движения в его сторону.

Поскольку его дочь больше ничего не сказала, он откашлялся и повернулся к мальчишке, стоявшему рядом с ней.

— Фредерик Чейз, — представился он, протягивая руку.

Мальчик некоторое время пристально смотрел на него голубыми глазами, после чего взял его руку и крепко пожал.

— Лука Кастеллан.

Фредерик принял во внимание его защитную позу.

— Ты брат Аннабет?

Лука покачал головой.

— Гермес. — Посчитав, что этого достаточно, он опустился на колени, чтобы стать одного роста с Аннабет. — Почему бы тебе не пойти и еще раз не попрощаться с Хироном?

Фредерик ожидал, что его дочь упрямо откажется, как она всегда делала раньше. Он был шокирован, когда она молча кивнула, опустила сумку на землю и направилась к деревянным воротам, которые, предположительно, обозначали вход в лагерь.

Как только она ушла, Лука вновь повернулся к Фредерику.

— Слушайте. Аннабет умная. Серьезно, она гений — даже для дочери Афины. Может быть, ей всего лишь восемь, но я доверяю ее решениям. Она выбрала дать вам второй шанс, и вам лучше не тратить его впустую.

Фредерик сложил руки на груди.

— Я полагаю, ты хорошо знаешь мою дочь?

— Можно и так сказать, — ехидно ответил Лука. — Я тоже сбежал из дома. Мне было девять, и я никогда не хотел вернуться. Пару лет я был сам по себе, а потом встретил другую полукровку, которая тоже была в бегах. В прошлом году мы наткнулись на испуганную маленькую девочку, у которой был только молоток для защиты от монстров. Мы взяли ее к себе, защищали ее, учили ее сражаться и выживать. Через несколько месяцев нас нашел сатир и привел сюда. Знаете, что это была за девочка? Аннабет. _Ваша дочь._ Она была совсем одна и до смерти напугана, и мы помогли ей. Так что да, я хорошо ее знаю. И я видел, как сильно она выросла и сколькому научилась за тот год, что провела здесь. Она сильная и может постоять за себя, но она еще ребенок. Так что будьте осторожны, потому что я не уверен, что она сможет вернуть свою семью и потерять ее еще раз.

Фредерик ошеломленно молчал.

— А где другая полукровка? — наконец тихо спросил он.

Лука отвел взгляд.

— Не здесь. От трех полубогов и сатира исходил сильный запах.

Прежде чем Фредерик успел ответить, вновь появилась Аннабет. Она подошла к Луке.

— Я попрощалась. И даже еще раз зашла в свой домик.

Фредерик с удивлением увидел, как Лука полностью преобразился.

— Отлично, милая, — сказал он. Его взгляд смягчился. — А теперь давай еще раз проверим, хорошо? — Он поднял вверх палец. — Одежда?

— Есть, — послушно ответила Аннабет.

— Лагерная футболка?

— Есть.

— Ботинки?

— Есть.

— Мешочек с драхмами?

— Есть.

— Амброзия и нектар?

— Есть и есть.

— Греческие книги?

— Есть.

— Ожерелье?

— Оно на мне, Лука. Я никогда его не снимаю.

Мальчишка улыбнулся.

— Тогда все готово.

Фредерик воспользовался возможностью вмешаться.

— Ну что, готова идти, малышка?

Аннабет, колеблясь, посмотрела на Луку.

— Могу я сначала попрощаться?

На его лицо набежала какая-то тень.

— Конечно. — Он поднял голову. — Подождите здесь.

Они вдвоем подошли к высокой сосне, которая стояла ближе всего ко входу в лагерь. Фредерик в замешательстве смотрел на то, как его дочь положила руку на ствол. К счастью, он был достаточно близко, чтобы расслышать часть того, что она сказала.

— Привет, Талия, — обратилась Аннабет к сосне. — Сегодня тот самый день. Я возвращаюсь в Вирджинию. Я знаю, мы сказали, что никогда не вернемся домой, но я хочу попробовать. Я скучала по папе. Надеюсь, ты не злишься.

— Она бы никогда не стала на тебя злиться, — заметил Лука. — Правда, Талс?

— А как же тот раз, когда я убила паука ее книгой и она накричала на меня?

— Ну… не считая этого. — Он вновь заговорил с деревом: — Не волнуйся, Талия. Я присмотрю за ней. Я обещаю. Семья, помнишь?

Аннабет опустила взгляд.

— Я скучаю по тебе, Талия. Я люблю тебя.

Она быстро обхватила Луку руками и уткнулась лицом ему в живот. Он обнял ее и погладил по спине.

Помолчав, они вернулись к Фредерику. Аннабет глубоко вздохнула и объявила:

— Я готова.

Фредерик хотел было взять ее сумку, но Лука опередил его. Он перекинул ремень через плечо и присел.

— Последний заход?

Аннабет с энтузиазмом вскарабкалась мальчишке на спину, обхватила его руками за шею, а ногами за пояс.

— Поехали!

Лука сбежал по холму с ней на спине. За ними тянулся смех. Фредерик как можно быстрее спустился вслед за ними.

Как только они добрались до машины, Лука помог Аннабет слезть и снял ее сумку.

— Спасибо, Лука, — хихикнула Аннабет.

— Обращайся, выскочка, — улыбнулся он в ответ.

В отместку за прозвище она показала ему язык, но сразу посерьезнела, когда Фредерик убрал ее сумку в багажник.

Лука снова присел, чтобы оказаться с ней на одном уровне.

— Эй, — позвал он и дождался, когда она на него посмотрит. — Это всего на год, правильно? Ты вернешься следующим летом. И я знаю, что нам нельзя пользоваться телефонами, но всегда есть почта Ириды. Хорошо?

Она кивнула.

— Скоро увидимся, — пообещал он.

Аннабет бросилась вперед и крепко обняла его.

— Пока, Лука. Я люблю тебя.

Он закрыл глаза и прижал ее к себе.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Аннабет.

Фредерик открыл дверь машины, и Аннабет села на свое старое место и пристегнулась. Она посмотрела в окно на своего друга и махала до тех пор, пока он не скрылся из виду.

— Аннабет, милая? — Фредерик поймал ее взгляд в зеркале заднего вида. — Что это было — с деревом?

Она уставилась на свои руки.

— Я должна была попрощаться с Талией.

Фредерик вспомнил неопределенный ответ Луки на его вопрос о третьей полукровке и задумался, что именно означало «не здесь».


End file.
